Mebrane's Melancholy
by Red Witch
Summary: After the Irken Invasion, Professor Membrane finds his life drastically changed. And he's not too happy about it.


**Professor Membrane has experimented on the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Invader Zim character. This is just madness from my mind on what might have happened to Membrane after the events of Rise of the InvaderZ! MADNESS! **

**Membrane's Melancholy**

Professor Membrane, once one of Earth's most celebrated scientists sat in his kitchen looking at a scrapbook. Sitting on the table was a cute little calico kitten that had some cyborg parts. "Oh little Cyborg Kitten, where did I go wrong?" Membrane moaned. "Where did I fail?"

"Meow?" The kitten patted one of its robot paws on Membrane's sleeve.

"Oh right. When I ignored my kids for fortune and fame and didn't pay attention to them when they went crazy," Membrane put his head up. "But in my defense I was covered in fame and making a boatload of money!"

"Meow."

"You're right. That's no excuse for shortcuts," Membrane sighed. "Especially when raising your own clone."

"Meow. Meow."

"Oh the memories," Membrane looked at the scrapbook. "Everything was so much simpler then. Look. Here's me scraping some of my DNA from my hair and skin samples. Here's me causing a simple chemical reaction that would lead to the creation of my perfect clone. Here's my baby clone in his gestation chamber…Oh the memories!"

"Meow?" The cyborg kitten blinked at the pictures.

"Here's Dib and Gaz as infants. Here they are at the genetic mutations science fair. Here's a picture of them after their first day of preschool. Boy those people who do mug shots at the police station really do some quality work. Here's me and my lawyer getting the babies off at their first court appearance. Hmm…Maybe I should have seen the handwriting on the wall?"

"Meow."

"Oh little Cyborg Kitten, my life seems so empty now that the kids are gone," Membrane sighed. "Mostly because they took half my stuff. How did they manage to steal my bed anyway?"

"Meow," The cyborg kitten played with the pages of the scrapbook.

"How fate is so fickle. Once I was the most admired and respected scientist in the world! Everyone loved me! Except for those jerks that were my rivals. But they don't count because they were losers! Now I am a pariah! Shunned and hated by all!" Membrane dramatically put the back of his wrist to his head. "Considered a traitor and a menace to society! All because of the actions of my horrible insane children!"

"Meow."

"Oh right," Membrane blinked. "There's also that whole blowing up part of the moon thing. But that was an accident! I was aiming for the aliens!"

"Me-owwww?"

"Yeah and there's also that bit about me going along with a military coup and those Borgia to usurp power," Membrane realized. "That little part I played with aliens taking over the world, drugging the entire human race into stupidity and semi enslaving the human race. All so that I could become rich and famous and do almost any scientific experiment I wanted. And some of those experiments killed of a few of my lab assistants. That does sound kind of bad when you look at it like that."

"Meow," The cyborg kitten gave him a look.

"I get the **point**!" Membrane snapped. "In hindsight working with aliens that secretly took over the world in order to make a lot of money and do a lot of illegal scientific stuff may not have been the most ethical thing in the universe! Happy?"

"Meow."

"Oh I remember it like it was only two weeks ago. Actually it was only a couple of weeks ago when everything changed. I'll show you using my Portable Flashback Machine!" Membrane put a strange looking purple helmet with a small TV on top of his head. "I can show you my memories of that really, really bad day."

Membrane turned the knobs on the side of the helmet. "Just adjust this knob here. And this one over here…"

A scene of Membrane as a boy being given a wedgie by a very tough looking kid showed up on the television screen. "That's too far back. Need to fast forward ahead."

Soon the screen showed scenes of the recent battle. "See, this is when I revealed to Dib when he was a clone. This is me showing a Dib my memories using a very similar device in my lab. This is the Irken Invasion. This is me with my new proton laser. This is me using the laser to shoot at the lead alien ship…And missing it completely. This is the moon crumbling to…You know let's just skip this part too? Fast forward ahead."

The scene showed the Oval Office, well most of the Oval Office. The most famous office in the world lacked a few things. Like a few walls and a roof. But it was still the Oval Office. The white haired, strangely bug eyed President of the United States was sitting behind his slightly charred desk writing something with some soldiers standing guard.

"I took my secret rocket powered personal mini plane and traveled to Washington DC," Membrane explained the scene. "There I met with my old friend the President of the United States. I knew I could count on him."

_"You? What the hell are __**you**__ doing here? And why aren't you __**dead?**__" The President of the United States snarled. He turned to a soldier. "I thought you told me he was dead!" _

_"Thought he was dead, Sir," The soldier said._

_"Obviously he's __**not!**__" The President snapped. "Great! Just what I need! Another problem! What do you want Membrane? Besides giving me another headache?" _

_"I thought I'd come see you and…I didn't know the Oval Office was on the ground floor," Membrane looked around._

_"It __**wasn't,**__" The President glared at Membrane with his one huge eye. "What do you want, Membrane? In case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly a good time!" _

_"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come by and help you rebuild civilization," Membrane said cheerfully. "Of course since my labs are all destroyed I need some funding…" _

_"You're the one who __**caused**__ this mess in the first place Membrane!" The President shouted. "What makes you think that we're going to let __**you**__ help?" _

_"Well I uh…" Membrane fumbled._

_"Do you have any idea how bad this whole mess has been on my administration?" The President snapped. "First I find out that aliens are invading the planet. Then I discover that some other aliens were already in control of the entire planet! And then the world all goes to Hell! That's not exactly the legacy I wanted to leave behind in the history books!" _

_"I can understand that Mister President…" Membrane began._

_"Do you have any idea how hard my job has been these past few weeks! I've actually had to do some work and lead people! Actual work Membrane! I used to have people for that and now they're all gone thanks to you and your insane offspring!" The President pointed. _

_"Yeah about that…" Membrane gulped. _

_"Since the end of all civilization as we know it, I've had to deal with two attempted assassinations, three potential military coups and sixteen states seceding from the union!" The President snapped. "And on top of it all my wife ran off with my golf pro to go who knows where! Do you have any idea how much my golf game has suffered? It's been shot to hell. Of course so have all the golf courses but you get the picture." _

_"You have obviously been through a lot…" Membrane gulped. Some soldiers came up and pointed guns at him. "Uh I think I'll show myself out now…"_

_"Membrane, I may look stupid and act stupid and talk stupid and sometimes I forget what words are real and what aren't," The President's large eye twitched. "But even I ain't stupid enough to let a liability like you run around loose!"_

_"Oh come on Jerry! The world's already destroyed! It's not like I could do that much more damage!" Membrane snapped. The soldiers readied their rifles. "Wait you can't shoot me! I know stuff!"_

_"What kind of stuff?" The President looked at him. _

_"Important stuff," Membrane said. "Secret stuff."_

_"Top Secret stuff or just Secret stuff?" The President asked._

_"Ultra Top Secret stuff," Membrane said. _

_"Oh __**that**__ kind of top secret stuff," The President gulped. _

_"Yes. That kind of top secret stuff. Not to mention the brothel where those girls worked and that dude ranch where you and that llama…"_

_"Stop it! Okay! I got it! You know stuff!" The Professor held up his hands. "Put your guns down boys. I take it you've got it worked out that if I did something to you, this Ultra Top Secret stuff wouldn't be a secret no more?"_

_"Precisely. And the same goes if you arrest me," Membrane folded his arms. "I've got a secret army of news carrying cyborg carrier pigeons created especially for this occasion and I'm not afraid to use them!"_

_"Cyborg carrier pigeons?" _

_"Made them in case the world suffered some weird catastrophe that nearly wiped out all of civilization," Membrane said. "What can I say? I had a hunch."_

_"Grrr! Fine, I won't arrest you or shoot you," The President glared at Membrane. "But that doesn't mean we're going to let you back in! From now on Membrane you are a person non gravy!"_

_"A non gravy person?" Membrane blinked._

_"No, I mean a person not grateful!" The President snapped. "No, that's not it. Personality not gravity? That's not right either. Oh I know what this is. It's right on the tip of my tongue. What do you call it when someone's no longer welcome someplace?"_

_"A persona non grata?" Membrane suggested._

_"THAT'S IT!" The President snarled. "You're __**that!**__" _

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_"Now what?" The President yelled._

_"Sir! The Mayor of Atlanta's army is marching on the Capitol sir!" A soldier in tattered uniform saluted. "Something about payback for an old injury?"_

_"Oh for crying out loud! I said I was sorry for spilling wine on that guy's rug! I even offered to pay for the dry cleaning! What more does he want?" The President snarled. "Just go send the army and fight him! And you!" He whirled on Membrane. "You're still __**here?**__ Go away! Security! Where's my secret service?" _

_"Right here sir!" Two secret service agents in uniform presented themselves. One was tall and muscular and the other was kind of puny._

_"That's it? Where's the rest of the guys?" The President shouted. "I know for a fact more than two of you survived the Invasion! Where are the other four?"_

_"Sir, Peterson quit to go find his missing family," The larger secret service agent spoke. "Henderson quit to go build some kind of giant dome in the middle of the desert so he could charge people a fortune to watch some kind of gladiator games. Smith just lost his mind. When we last saw him he was running naked into a forest saying something about 'living with the squirrels'."_

_"Oh. And Agent Lee?" The President asked._

_"Agent Lee left and joined the army attacking us, Sir," The smaller secret service agent explained. "Said something about avenging one of his relatives who fought in some Civil War or something. That and he said he didn't like you very much." _

_"Oh well that's just __**great!**__" The President snapped. "Lee's the one who has my spare bazooka launcher!"_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_"Let me guess, he's using it isn't he?" The President sighed. _

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_"Oh yeah," The larger agent nodded. _

_BOOOM! _

_CRASH! _

_A tank crashed through the side of the office. "HA! VICTORY! VICTORY IS SWEET!" A Southern General dressed in a black uniform got out of the tank. _

_"You could have just come in through the door over there!" The President pointed to an open hole behind Membrane. "How did you get past security?"_

_"More than half of your men are from the South!" The Southern General explained as more Southern Troops ran in. "They joined us willingly!"_

_"So they can join you in Hell!" The President snapped as he stormed out from behind his desk. More of the President's troops ran in. "You soldiers deal with the traitors! Foghorn Leghorn over here is __**mine!"**_

_"You were warned that the South will rise again," The Southern General cackled as he raised his sword. "Told you it would happen Yankee!"_

_"Hey! I resent that Yankee comment!" The President shouted as he broke off a flag pole and wielded the sharp end like a spear. "I'm a Red Sox fan!"_

_"Fine, prepare to get your butt kicked, Red Sox Fan," The Southern General rolled his eyes. _

_"Not if we kick them first!" _

_"Who the…?" The Southern General was stunned when several heavyset women in ninja outfits and aprons appeared. "Who the blazes are you?" _

_"We're the Midwestern Moms Ninja Corps!" One heavyset woman with brown hair spoke up. "And we're here to bring back good old fashioned values back to this great country don'tcha know?" _

_"You men folk have screwed up this country really badly! Not to mention the rest of the world," Another blond haired woman with a perm spoke up. "So I got my girls together from our karate class, took a few instant ninja courses. Stole a few tanks and presto! We're here to kick you out of office and bring real change to the country." _

_"I'm Cookie and that's Tracy," The first Mom Ninja spoke as she pointed to the blonde. _

_"Ladies as much as I applaud your initiative this isn't the right place for this," The Southern General said. "You can't just barge into the office of the President and take over the country." _

_"Well what are __**you**__ doing here with all those soldiers and those tanks?" Tracy asked._

_"That's beside the point!" The Southern General snapped. _

_"It's because we're women ain't it?" Cookie frowned._

_"No. It's because you're __**crazy**__ women!" The President yelled. _

_"Okay. That little comment has earned you a very swift kick in your private parts mister!" Cookie snapped. "We are taking this country back for the people!"_

_"No! We will take the country back for the squirrels!" A man dressed in a squirrel costume surrounded by dozens of squirrels arrived. _

_"Smith what in the name of Monday Night Football are you doing?" The President snapped. "You're not a squirrel!"_

_"I have become one of the people!" Smith shouted. "For too long my people have suffered as the human race has stolen our forests and our nuts! We will starve no longer!"_

_"Oh yeah? The squirrels that hang around my bird feeder don't exactly look anorexic!" Tracy snapped. _

_"Look the point is we're going to take over the world. You can either like it or lump it," Smith folded his arms. _

_"How about __**you**__ lump it?" Cookie snapped as she gave him a flying kick. "HY-YAAAAAH!" _

_"Okay! That's it! It's on!" The President snapped as he tackled the Southern General. Soon all four groups were fighting furiously._

_Membrane was on the sidelines. "People! Ladies! Squirrels! Please! Stop fighting! I'd be happy to help rebuild the world into a better place using my brilliant brain and scientific skills!" _

_Everyone stopped fighting and glared at him. __**"NO!"**__ They all shouted._

_"You? Your __**brilliant**__ brain and scientific __**skills**__ ruined all our lives!" Cookie snarled sarcastically. _

_"You were our top scientist! We counted on you to save the world and you ended up being responsible for it's destruction!" The larger Secret Service Agent snapped. _

_"Yeah! This is all your fault!" The President yelled. _

_"Technically that was Dib…" Membrane began. _

_"Get out of here Membrane! And don't come back ever!" The President snapped. _

_"You are a horrible, horrible man!" Tracy snapped._

_"Not to mention the worst father in the history of the world since Satan created the Antichrist," Cookie remarked. "No wait, I think even Satan is a bit better than you!" _

_"For once madam, you and I are in complete agreement," The Southern General snarled. _

_"You made life miserable for squirrels everywhere!" Smith yelled. A squirrel chattered. Smith knelt down and listened. "What's that Chichi? This is the __**same guy**__ who took your cousin apart and replaced his organs with antifreeze? You bastard!" _

_"It wasn't antifreeze! It was plutonium! And I had a good reason for that! I wanted to make squirrel bombs!" Membrane protested. _

_Everyone looked at each other. "Why isn't this guy dead?" Cookie asked. "Can anybody explain that?"_

_"Haven't a clue," The Southern General remarked._

_"He knows stuff," The President explained. _

_"Ultra top secret stuff?" Tracy asked. _

_"Uh huh," The President sighed. "Bottom line. We can't kill him." _

_"So he knows the names of a few dozen hookers you government goons hooked up with?" Tracy snapped. "Big freaking deal!" _

_"That's no reason the rest of us can't go after him!" Smith said. "He must pay for his crimes against squirrels!" _

_"You have a point," The President thought. "Ladies…Leghorn…Are we all in agreement that if Smith and his squirrels gets rid of Membrane we can all…"_

_"Yeah I think we can agree on that part," Tracy nodded._

_"I do not have a problem with that," The Southern General nodded. _

_"Okay. Smith, sic 'em!" The President shouted._

_"Uh oh…" Membrane gulped as a horde of squirrels ran towards him. _

"And that's basically how I ended up back here," Membrane stopped the device and took off the helmet. "I think you can figure out the rest. Don't want to show you any more anyway. After that things just got weird. Boy those squirrels bite really hard."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Membrane blinked. He picked up the cyborg kitten and carried him to the door. "Hello?" He asked when he opened it.

There was a group of strange looking children at the front door. "Hello? Uh, children? Can I help you?" Membrane blinked. "Do you want an autograph or something?"

"Not really," Willy the bald former Skool Student President remarked. Some children were behind him. "We're…acquaintances of Dib. We wanted to check his room for uh…"

"Homework! We need to get his homework!" A tall boy with wild brown hair and black clothes spoke up.

"Yes. Homework. We came to pick it up," Willy nodded.

"Hold on. How can you come by for Dib's homework when he flew off to who knows where in a spaceship?" Membrane asked.

"Well that's because…" Willy blinked.

"Not his homework. Our homework!" A pink haired girl named Zita spoke up. "Dib was doing our homework for us because we…paid him."

"Yes that sounds right," Willy nodded. "We just came to get our homework. Mind if we have a look around in Dib and Gaz's room. It might be in there."

"Oh that makes sense. His room's right down the hall," Membrane pointed.

"Thank you!" Willy said as the kids trooped down the hallway.

"Huh. That's so odd," Membrane said. "I didn't know Dib had any friends. Besides that Zim character that is."

"Meow," The cyborg kitten meowed.

"Okay they said acquaintances. But after all they were just paying Dib for doing their homework," Membrane nodded. "Hold the phone. That's not something Dib would do. That's something **Gaz** would do! Something doesn't add up!"

He went down the hallway and saw the children tearing apart the room. "Found his diaries! Lots of them!" A girl with braces called out.

"Good work Gretchen! Your job when we get back to base is to study them completely," Willy nodded.

"Holy crap! Look at these pictures of Zim without his disguise!" Another kid crawled out of the bed and showed Willy. "These were in a hidden compartment under his bed!"

"Not to mention a lot of dust bunnies," Willy took a look at the pictures and at the dust covered boy. "Good Gravy! This is irrefutable proof Zim was an alien! A little late now but still…"

"Why didn't he ever show anyone these pictures?" Zita asked.

"I dunno, maybe because he was too busy with all this other stuff?" Another kid was at Dib's computer. "There's so many files and scanners! There's a huge chunk on Zim but there's all this other stuff on monsters and this Swollen Eyeballs Society."

"Might as well take that too and go through it," Willy said. "I mean Dib was right about the alien invasion. No harm in checking that out."

"What are you all doing in here?" Membrane snapped. "And don't tell me you're looking for homework!"

"You're right. We're not," Willy said.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew you were lying!" Membrane said triumphantly. "My first clue was that you said you were here to get your homework! But the Skool blew up weeks ago!"

"If you knew that why did you let us in?" One boy with brown hair and a big nose asked.

"Because I…" Membrane stopped. "You're a very annoying child."

The bald boy with the half eaten ear sighted. "I'm Willy and these are my associates. We're here to confiscate and study Dib's research."

"**His** research? Why not **mine**?" Membrane was stunned.

"Because he has stuff on the alien invasion and you **don't**," Willy gave him a look. "We thought it might be a good idea to figure out as much about the aliens as possible in case they came back."

"Came back?" Membrane asked.

"If they attacked us again," Willy was losing patience. "You know? How they almost destroyed the Earth and destroyed the human race?"

"Right before Dib practically destroyed the earth and nearly killed off the human race!" The boy under the bed snapped.

"Oh. That does make sense doesn't it?" Membrane blinked.

"I dunno if we can trust this guy!" Zita told Willy and glared at Membrane. "He was in league with those other aliens like Miss Bitters who were controlling the planet!"

"Well they're all dead now!" Membrane snapped.

"Right. Anyway we do need your help opening this door," Willy pointed to a door in the back of the room. "It has a bio lock on it. So we need your help opening the door and seeing what he has inside."

"But I can't help you with that! A bio lock is calibrated to an individuals exact DNA sequence! It's impossible to open!" Membrane protested.

"Well…Dib is **your** **clone** after all?" Willy said impatiently. "So it stands to reason that since you and he share the same DNA….Logically…."

"Oh right!" Membrane took off his glove and placed his hand on the bio scan lock.

The door unlocked and they walked into the lab. "Boy Dib sure had a lot of stuff," A blonde haired girl whistled.

"Grab what you can and…" Willy began.

"Hey Willy! I found something in the garage!" A small boy with dark hair shouted as he ran into the room. "You gotta see this!"

"All right Alex. Zita, Elmer, Membrane. Come with me," Willy said.

"Oooh! I like surprises!" Membrane said.

"Meow!" The Cyborg Kitten agreed.

When they got to the garage they saw pieces of Tak's ship strewn all over the place. "It was hidden by a tarp," Alex said. "It's a spaceship! One of the alien spaceships!"

"I believe we just hit the proverbial mother load!" Willy gasped. "We can study this machine and reverse engineer it!"

"Don't have to do that much work!" Zita looked at some papers. "Look at this! Dib already dissected this thing and wrote a ton of research on it."

"Then Dib just made our lives much easier," Willy nodded. "Call the gang and tell them we need a pickup!"

"Right!" Zita took a walkie talkie. "This is Zita calling Screamy. Over."

"READ YOU LOUD AND CLEAR!" Screamy yelled. "GUESS WHAT? WE GOT TANKS!"

"Great. Do you have a really big truck?" Zita asked.

"Why didn't Dib show me this?" Membrane asked.

"I dunno, maybe the fact that you probably would have laughed at him and said it wasn't enough proof?" Willy gave him a look. "Or maybe you were too busy for him to show it to you?"

"Well I wasn't that busy!" Membrane defended.

"There's been a spaceship in your garage for months now and you never noticed!" Zita yelled.

"Well uh, I've kind of been meaning to clean it out. Been busy with work and all," Membrane scratched his head. "Those plutonium powered granola bars won't glow in the dark by themselves you know?"

"Okay. I'm starting to get a clearer picture why Dib went crazy," Willy grumbled.

Gretchen and a few other kids walked in. "Willy we got a lot more stuff. Holy Cow is that a spaceship?"

"Yes. One of the very same spaceships that attacked Earth," Willy said. "From the looks of these notes Dib has been studying this particular ship for some time."

"**Dib** captured a space ship?" A boy's jaw dropped. "Whoa."

"You know if you kids need any help, I can lend my expertise," Membrane offered.

"NO!" All the kids snapped.

"You know I'm starting to think people don't like me very much anymore," Membrane frowned. "Why? Why doesn't anyone love me anymore? I'm a good man! I'm not that bad anyway!"

"Are you serious?" Willy snapped. "You actually think you are a **good** man? You? After everything that has happened and everything that you've done? Good? YOU?"

"Well uh…" Membrane coughed.

"Let's forget the fact that you created a clone that is pretty much responsible for wrecking the planet," Willy spoke, his tone indicated rage. "Let's put the fact that you have two children who turned to the dark side on the shelf. Let's concentrate on the facts shall we?"

"Okay…" Membrane wasn't sure where this was going. But he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.

"You contacted an alien race which proceeded to not only take part in a successful government coup, they took over the planet spreading their misery and hatred throughout the world," Willy counted on his fingers. "You willingly reaped the benefits of said coup and takeover. You accepted money, power and fame all at the expense of the freedom and dignity of the human race."

"Well that's one way of looking at it…" Membrane gulped.

"You spend all your time working on these outlandish experiments that quite frankly seem to hurt people more than help them. I mean look at that cat over there! You made a cyborg cat for crying out loud!"

"Several cyborg cats actually. The others ran away," Membrane explained.

"And why did you do that?" Willy asked.

"Well I wanted to try some new cat powered weaponry," Membrane admitted.

"Okay so we can add animal cruelty and insanity to the list," Willy groaned. "And when you finally do create an invention that helps mankind you only do it for the glory! In fact didn't you make a perpetual motion machine but you refused to give it to the world at the last second because your ego was wounded in some way?"

"Hey! I had good reason to deny Mankind a perpetual energy device! My lousy kids blew me off!" Membrane snapped.

"But didn't you like blow them off all the time?" Zita asked. "I know for a fact that you stayed in your lab for months at a time. Didn't you miss a couple of their birthdays?"

"Well uh…" Membrane blinked.

"So we can add neglectful parenting and inflated ego to the list," Willy said.

"Don't forget he blew up part of the moon," Zita folded her arms.

"Accidentally! I **accidentally **blew up part of the moon!" Membrane protested.

"Didn't you also accidentally blow up a couple of **city blocks**?" Elmer, the large nosed kid asked.

"Kid you are **really** beginning to annoy me," Membrane looked at him.

"Membrane, we've all read your bio. You have a personal grudge with **Santa Claus** of all people!" Willy shouted. "Santa Claus! The most loveable, kindhearted, giving man on the planet and he's your mortal enemy?"

"Of course he is! He refused to give me the plutonium I needed when I was a child!" Membrane yelled.

"So you hate the man because he refused to give a child deadly, dangerous radioactive plutonium for a scientific experiment that could have gone horribly wrong?" Willy asked.

"Hey it sounds bad when you put it like **that!**" Membrane snapped. "But I really wanted that plutonium!"

"And were you a **good **little boy the year you put in that request?" Willy asked. "I ask even though I have a strong inkling the answer may be in the negative."

"Good-ish," Membrane admitted. "Two of the fires I set that year were not my fault! Faulty chemicals!"

"I'm getting a good picture here of what Dib and Gaz had to live with," Willy groaned. "And the more I see of it the more I understand why those two went insane and took off into outer space."

"Screamy got a truck," One of the kids said.

"Let's load it up," Willy said.

The children loaded up the truck with surprising efficiency. Membrane did nothing but watch them. "Look I know I've screwed up in the past, but I'm still a world class scientist! I may not have most of my labs anymore but I can work! I'm willing to negotiate for a decent salary! Come on! What do you say?"

"Membrane…Don't call us. We'll call you," Willy gave him a look before they drove off with their cargo.

"Well Cyborg Kitten, we're still out of a job…" Membrane sighed as they went back into the house. "Well at least we still have one lab in the house. And from here I can create some amazing inventions to save the world!"

"Meow…" The Cyborg Kitten heard something.

"What's that Cyborg Kitten? There's something at the window?" Membrane looked outside. "Look Cyborg Kitten! It's our neighbors! Old What's His Name and Mrs. I Have No Idea Who She Is! But it looks like they've come with lots and lots of adoring fans!"

"Membrane! Membrane!" The people chanted.

"Hear that little Cyborg Kitten! The people still love me! They haven't forgotten me!" Membrane cried out with joy. "They've come bearing torches and pitchforks in appreciation of my contributions to science!"

"GET MEMBRANE!" The mob yelled. "GET MEMBRANE!"

"Yes! Get Membrane some honors! I knew the people wouldn't forget me! I **knew** it!" Membrane cheered. "Yes! Get Membrane some honors for **science**! Look! They're going to give me a twenty one gun salute! Funny, there seems to be a lot more than twenty one guns they're carrying."

"GET MEMBRANE! GET MEMBRANE!"

"In fact almost everyone there has a gun," Membrane blinked. "And rope. Lots of rope."

"GET THE BASTARD MEMBRANE!" Someone in the crowd screamed.

"Not to mention a bucket of tar and several feathers…Oh dear…" Membrane blinked. "That doesn't seem right."

"Meow," The Cyborg Kitten's eyes widened.

"GET MEMBRANE! BURN HIS LABS TO THE GROUND!" Someone else yelled.

"Rather hostile for a crowd of adoring fans isn't it?" Membrane gulped.

"Meow!" The Cyborg Kitten jumped off his shoulder and ran off.

"Hey where are you going? Oh dear…" Membrane winced as a rock thrown by the angry mob crashed through the window. "Oh now I get it. It's an angry **mob**! That explains the pitchforks."

Membrane did a double take. "ANGRY MOB! RUN FOR IT!"

Ten minutes later Membrane and his Cyborg Kitten were flying off in his rocket powered personal mini plane, "Boy, I'm not getting my deposit back on my house aren't I?" Membrane looked out the window and saw his former home in flames.

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHOA!" Membrane saw the huge mushroom like cloud of fire and smoke that reached out into the sky. "Guess I had more expired chemicals in my lab than I thought."

"Meow…" Cyborg Kitten whined.

"Well Cyborg Kitten let's take stock of our situation," Membrane sighed. "We're homeless, lab-less, nobody likes us and everybody in this post apocalyptic world pretty much wants us dead."

"Meow…"

"My ex-fiancée was right," Membrane moaned. "Karma does exist. And it's a lot bigger bitch than she was!"


End file.
